


Tails You Lose

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, F/M, Rape By Proxy, Sex Pollen, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Snoke doses Rey with pollen extract, then gives Kylo a simple choice: rape her himself, or let the Knights of Ren do it for him.





	Tails You Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughty_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/gifts).



The needle goes into her arm with a painful hiss. She expected torture, expected another round in the chair with Kylo (ben) cracking into her mind. Instead she was shoved into a plain metal chair, asked a few questions she didn't answer by a faceless trooper, slapped in the face twice, and left here to wait.

Now the droid floats before her, and her arm is sore where the needle pricked her.

She's unsurprised when Kylo (ben it is ben, remember this) walks into her cell. He looks at her, and she can feel his mind pressed against hers. He doesn't speak to Rey. He turns to one of the stormtroopers guarding her. "Bring her."

She's dragged from the chair and made to walk along behind him, "I'm not telling you anything," she says, anticipating the drug sliding through her veins, clouding her mind. She'll fight his psychic probe as long as she can. She's tempted to fight him inside her own head, let him in and remind him of who he could be instead of Snoke's lapdog. She won't have much time. She can already feel the wooziness.

"Hurry," he says, irritated, and he grabs Rey by the arm, his thumb digging into the injection site. The sudden pain breaks through the mists growing in her mind.

His thought pierces her, clear: "This wasn't what I wanted."

Rey glares at him. It doesn't matter what he wants. It matters what he's doing. She tries to speak and finds her tongue is too thick in her mouth.

"The dizziness will pass," Kylo says out loud. "Unfortunately. You will remember everything that happens."

He leads her through the door to a large chamber. On a ridiculous throne, clad in a ridiculous golden robe, the Supreme Leader of the First Order awaits her. To either side stand several black-clad, masked figures. "Good. Guards, remove her clothing."

Terror strikes her then, and Rey lashes out with her burgeoning powers only to discover they're as muted as her thoughts. She struggles, unable to control her arms and legs as her clothes are stripped from her body. "Ben, please," she says, and now her head is clear again. She is in control of her body and her mind. Her powers are gone. Rey tries to cover herself with her hands, but her arms are pulled away by her captors.

Shame fights for her attention, and then something else. Warmth fills her, a heady, sudden desire. She's looking at Kylo, and she wants him, needs him. She's never wanted anyone like this before, throbbing between her thighs, aching for a lover's touch on her.

Snoke says, "It's a curious effect. Two of the Knights of Ren died before we finally determined what it was. The pollen of this particular plant only works on those with a strong connection to the Force. It neutralizes their powers, and at the same time makes them very eager. By now, the pollen extract you've been given should make you ready." He chuckles, with a low, gross laugh that nevertheless sends shivers through her body. She wants Snoke, wants his deep laugh between her legs as he licks her, wants his fingers stroking her.

It's horrible.

"Now, Kylo Ren, the choice is put to you." The guards release her arms, and Rey falls towards Kylo (please be ben, please). She falls into his arms, and the touch of him sends heat over her skin. She wants him now. "You recall when you were given this same extract. You can't forget, can you?"

"No, Lord Snoke."

"It drove you mad until you rutted yourself silly."

"Yes." His voice is an embarrassed whisper.

"You'd have taken any cock inside you, wouldn't you?"

"Lord Snoke, I remember." The rumble of his voice is enough for her. Rey wants to kiss him and never stop.

Snoke leans forward. "And you hate every stormtrooper who did while I watched you beg for more. Your little scavenger will remember everything. She'll hate you." Snoke's smile is crooked as he gestures at the Knights of Ren surrounding him. "Or she can hate them instead."

There are six of them. Rey's pulse thumps, already picturing herself on her knees, mouth choking around the cock of a man whose face she cannot see while another slides thickly into her cunt. She can hear herself squeal as a third shoves his way into her ass, and she knows she'll beg him to go deeper, crying around the dick in her mouth until he spurts hotly and is replaced by another and another. She sees herself clear as day, and worst of all, the image is turning her on.

Her body is screaming at her for release. Against her will, one hand slides between her own legs and begins to stroke. Tears prick her eyes as Snoke laughs.

"My apprentice, it is time for you to choose."

Kylo glances at her, and for a moment she can see the dull horror in his eyes. "She already hates me." His thoughts touch hers past the chains on the rest of her powers, breaking through her animal desire: a jumble of self-loathing and the knowledge that if he declines, the others gathered here will rape her over and over and over in his stead. Although Kylo is willing to slink away and watch that happen, Ben could not and live.

He doesn't remove his clothes. Rey is desperate to taste his skin, but he only undoes his fly, pulling out his cock, which hardens further under his black glove. Rey falls to her knees, wanton, sucking him into her mouth with a quick motion. Maybe if she sucks him off, Snoke will be satisfied. Her own satisfaction calls her, and again, her fingers find the place between her legs where she aches, rubbing herself harder.

Snoke says, "Kylo Ren, are you going to let your little scavenger do all the work?" There are more dark chuckles from the Knights, from the troopers. "Fine," he says with a flick of arm. "If you won't fuck her, I know they will."

"I'm just enjoying the moment, Lord Snoke." Kylo yanks her head away roughly, and her teeth graze him. The pain spikes through him to her, and he shoves Rey to the floor. Her back aches, and she'll have bruises there later, the least of the bruises she'll have after this. His hands, still wearing his dark gloves, pull her legs open. "Touch yourself."

Her fingers go back to their work. Rey wants to get off and knows how to masturbate her way into a quick, satisfying orgasm. Something about the pollen working through her is stopping her.

"Noticed that, did you?" he asks her. "We think the pollen is some kind of symbiotic breeding mechanism with the animals that live on that planet. You can play with your clit all you want," his eyes flicker to Snoke, "you eager slut. You won't get off until you've got a cock inside you. Behave, or you'll have more cocks inside you than you can stand." He's playing to Snoke now. "Beg for my cock. Do it, or I'll let them take you."

There's a numb horror inside him at his own words, echoing through their link. Rey doesn't have room for pity, only survival. "Fuck me, Kylo. Please." (ben, no) She wants, oh she wants, but they have an audience and she is weeping from embarrassment. "I want your cock inside me." The words hurt, even if they are true.

"Because you are a slut," Snoke prompts her.

It aches. "I'm nothing. I'm a slut. Kylo, please."

There's worse pain, sudden, jarring, as he enters her in one fast stroke. She's been wet for him since they walked into the throne room, wet from the aphrodisiac in her veins, wet from the thought of the Knights of Ren fucking her in a writhing gang, wet from dozens of nights with her hand between her legs and Ben inside her mind a hundred light years away. She's wet and it still hurts, and Rey cries, the hot tears running down. Kylo freezes.

Snoke makes a pleased noise. "Continue." His own hand is inside his robe. He's pleasuring himself to Rey's humiliation.

Kylo moves again, keeping his thrusts shallow, one thumb finding the place between her legs where she's been rubbing. It hurts, and it feels so good at the same time. She can see his face, sees the pleasure in his eyes mottled by the knowledge that he's wanted her since they met. He wanted her willing in a private room splayed out on fine silks, not raping her in front of a lascivious audience on this floor that has seen prisoners die. Rey has wanted him for as long and with the same desires and now the same regrets.

Snoke says, "Tell him to go harder."

She does want more, faster, but deeper means more pain. She shakes her head, urging Kylo on (not ben, ben would never hurt her) with her body and her moans.

"Tell him."

"Harder," she says between clenched teeth, and he exchanges the quick movements for deep, hard thrusts, bumping her cervix painfully. "Please," she says, and she wants more of him, wants the pleasure to go on, but not like this. His eyes read hers.

Kylo pulls out, shoving her roughly onto her face. He grabs her hips, hiking them up, then rams inside her. The angle is different now, and he goes all the way inside without hurting her. Rey moans in her pleasure, closing her eyes to keep from seeing the ugly alien masturbating to the spectacle. If her eyes are closed, she can pretend they're alone. If her eyes are closed, she can pretend they have given in to something they both want.

"Open your eyes, girl," Snoke says. "Keep them open." Reluctantly, Rey cracks open her eyes and sees Snoke's arm moving furiously under his robe.

Kylo's breath is speeding up. He's going to spill inside her.

"Now make her come," Snoke says. "If you finish before she does, I will personally complete the task for you. And I will know if you're lying, scavenger scum."

The image scorches across her mind, the terror of the six Knights setting upon her replaced by the horror of Snoke's ruined face grinning at her.

Kylo doesn't stop fucking her, slows his pace only a fraction, holding himself back now. The only skin where they touch is his cock deep inside her. All she wants is the feel of his bare hands on her, comforting her, teasing and stroking and worshiping her, and they can't. This display is to punish them both, Rey for defying the First Order, Kylo for whatever of his many transgressions need attention. Snoke is forcing them through this, and when Kylo is through, he will order his Knights to rape her before he does the same.

Kylo stops. He's going to come, and the Knights will have her on the cold floor. Rey chokes in her throat, too terrified to consider her own pleasure. He pulls out, and shoves his gloved fingers into her, twisting and stretching before he withdraws them. Rey moans, and moans louder when his mind thrusts into her at the same time as his cock. His left hand strokes her clit, the leather rasping against her, using her mind as a compass. He feeds his own pleasure back into her, letting Rey feel how tight and wet her cunt is wrapped around his dick. She squeezes her eyes shut again, ignoring Snoke, ignoring the others, focusing only on the sensations the two of them are sharing.

Then his right hand rests against her buttock. "No," she breathes, but one leather-covered finger, sopping with her own desire, slides into her ass. She screams, feeling her body lock tight against him. His orgasm shatters through their bond, through her. Rey comes, and she keeps coming as Kylo fucks her through his own pleasure. The pollen makes her beg incoherently for more, please more. He keeps going, wringing out the last of his own climax, his finger driving into her, and she comes again, sobbing and begging.

Her eyes open to see the horrific view of Snoke's face crumpled in bliss.

Her body aches. Her knees are bruised. As Kylo withdraws his cock, she feels the drip of his come on her legs, and she knows some of the wet is her own shameful cream. Pollen or not, her body is still scorching through the tremors. The finger inside her ass is joined by a second. His cock is replaced by three fingers from his other hand, and his thumb finds her clit. It only takes moments until Rey is crying out her pleasure, coming undone under his hands, coming from the violation. Even whores don't come when they're raped.

"I'm sorry," comes Ben's thought into her mind as he finally pulls his hands free of her. (not ben, never ben, only kylo)

Snoke wipes his hand on his robe in a blue smear. "Take her back to her cell. Begin the interrogation. She will be pliable now."

Rey shudders in a breath. "I won't."

Snoke smirks at her. "You will. Kylo Ren, to me."

Kylo doesn't look at her as he stuffs himself away. He walks towards his master like a beaten dog. Snoke holds out a hand. One of the Knights places something into his sticky palm. Rey turns her head to watch. Snoke thrusts the syringe into Kylo's arm through his clothes. Rey feels the sudden pain in his arm, and then the door closes between them.


End file.
